


You Have Witchcraft in Your Lips

by LeLibre



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Baking, Christmas, Cuddling, Fluff, Non-Binary Jean Prouvaire, Other, ily ember
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28320693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeLibre/pseuds/LeLibre
Summary: Jehan and Montparnasse spend their first Christmas living together. Just shameless fluff.
Relationships: Montparnasse/Jean Prouvaire
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	You Have Witchcraft in Your Lips

**Author's Note:**

  * For [witchlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchlight/gifts).



Montparnasse grinned at his partner, who was sleeping on the couch in their small, shared living room. Jehan’s small cat was curled up on their chest, with the other kitten having nestled themselves in the tiny space between Jehan’s side and the couch. The room was filled with plants - all cat friendly, and despite the one roomedness of the apartment, it felt like home. Montparnasse was working on Christmas cookies, Jehan was immunocompromised, so they could not see their friends for Christmas.  
All of Montparnasse’s rings were in a pile on the table, so as to not get them dirty while making the cookies. The corner of the apartment had a small Christmas tree. Jehan had insisted on getting a small one that could grow over time, which Parnasse had found undeniably adorable. Jehan had decorated the rest of the apartment, choosing colorful lights on one all and the classic ones that glow yellow. There were also a few Shakespeare quotes on the wall, all pertaining to Christmas and winter. “At Christmas I no more desire a roseThan wish a snow in May’s new-fangled mirth” from Love’s Labours Lost and “There’s rosemary and rue. These keep seeming and Savor all winter long” were among the quotes, which had been embroidered by Jehan themselves.  
Parnasse was awoken from his daze as the timer from the cookies went off, he whipped around pulled the cookies out, placing them on a colored trivet to cool. He went to the small bathroom, the only other room in the apartment, to wash himself off. He looked at his dark hair, which had turned white from the flour, as well as his once black apron. Jehan knocked on the door, “Babe? Are you in there?”  
Parnasse grinned, “I see you’re awake, I’ll be there in a second.” Once he left, Montparnasse kissed Jehan, “I love you, baby.”  
Jehan smiled, “How will we spend our Christmas eve? It’s only ten in the morning.”  
Parnasse laughed a little, “Sorry I woke you up to put the couch back, I needed room to bake. However, I’m thinking that we can decorate for a couple hours, eat lunch , and spend the evening watching Christmas movies. I have a couple last minute gifts to get, so I would like to do that this afternoon.”  
Jehan nodded, “Lead the way Cap’n.”  
The two decorated in silence, covering the previously plain cookies in sugar and sprinkles. The cookies seemed to transform from a blank slate into hues of blue and green and red. By the time they were done, both had frosting on their noses, their lips, and the tips of their eyelashes. As Jehan washed up, they began to make sandwiches, which would be eaten at the small table.  
Jehan kissed their boyfriend goodbye as he left. As soon as they were sure he was away enough to not return, they opened the small cupboard they had hidden their gift. It wasn’t much. It was two necklaces, meant to be worn together. The small charms on them had been too small for text Jehan had planned out. They also had planned a matching bracelet, but that was a second priority. Jehan aligned the letters on the small silver piece of metal, the first one spelling out “YOU HAVE WITCHCRAFT” the spacing was slightly off, but that was okay, hopefully Parnasse would see that as a charming detail. The second spelled “IN YOUR LIPS”. Jehan was proud of the idea. They attached a slightly shorter chain to the first charm, so that it could be read correctly. Not only was it a beautiful Shakespeare quote, Henry V was the first show the couple had seen together.  
Jehan moved onto the first of two bracelets, which was admittedly going to be much more work. They spaced out the letters, this time a quote from The Tempest “HEAR MY SOUL SPEAK”. Then they had to bend the bracelet, turning it into a curved shape. The second bracelet, which would also stick to the Tempest theme, said “I FLAMED AMAZEMENT”. Jehan took a deep breath, placing each of the pieces into a little box, carefully wrapping them in old newspapers. They tucked little pieces of greenery into the bows, and slid the gifts back into the designated hiding place.  
Meanwhile, Montparnasse was walking to the tiny local bookshelf. Since getting with Jehan, he had made a habit of actually paying, but mostly at small shops. He had paid to have pages and the cover of a journal embossed with Shakespeare quote, figuring that was the best thing for his partner.  
He had asked to see the journal before they wrapped it, and he instantly fell in love. The cover and spines a deep emerald, so dark that if you weren’t looking as closely as you should have been they would have appeared black. In a matte-ish gold, the cover said “Oh for a muse of fire”, a quote from the first play the couple saw together. Three pages of the twenty give page had a quote, reading as such:  
“What a brave new world that has such people in’t”  
“If music be the food of love, play on, give me excess of it”  
“For thou Art as glorious to this night”  
“Thank you so much,” was all Montparnasse could bring himself to say, “They are going to love? Can you do the dull gold paper? I think it matches well,” and Parnasse left with the gift in hand. He could feel the cold of the winter nipping at his nose. His long black coat almost reached his knees. He tucked the gift under into his jacket pocket. It was nearing three, which meant that it would be dark in a matter of a few hours. He unlocked the door, to find Jehan pulling the couch into the bed that they would watch movies on. They had a list ready. Montparnasse hung his jacket up, and changed into his pajamas. He wordlessly slipped into bed next to his partner. Within ten minutes, the marathon had begun, as the sun set over the buildings of the city. Montparnasse slept softly, with Jehan on his chest. Jehan smiled at their partner dreamily, as Yukon Cornelius yelled about Bumbles on their screen. They didn’t know how exactly they had found themselves there. Montparnasse wasn’t a huge fan of Les Amis, calling them “People With Too Much Money and Time”, and they had met through Eponine, who loved Parnasse, she just didn’t like him.  
Jehan was almost impressed, this was only their second Christmas as a couple, and the first living together, but it was the best of their life. They watched the movie fade out, they considered waking up Monty, but figured that letting him sleep was the best course of action. Monty would sleep twelve hours if you let him, and he probably would, as he had been up so early to bake. Jehan pelled themselves off of him, in order to slip the gifts under the tree.  
They had agreed to wake up early Christmas, in an effort to open gifts so early that it was dark, but that it could still be dark if they wanted to sleep even later. Montparnasse looked over at his partner, who was sleeping softly. Their red hair framed their face and Montparnasse felt his heart melt. He checked the time, it was four. There was still enough time to let Jehan sleep, at least a few more hours.  
Jehan stretched awake around five, “Lover? Are you awake?”  
Montparnasse grinned, “Merry Christmas, love.”  
Jehan sat up, “Your gift is under the tree.”  
Montparnasse nodded, “I saw.  
Jehan stood next to their partner, taking in the sights of the city, lit up for the holiday. Montparnasse sat down, pulling Jehan down with them, “You first,” he said.  
Jehan smiled. They pulled at the edge of the bow, feeling their hearts stop, They wanted to preserve the beautiful wrapping paper. They pulled on the edge of the paper. Once they got to the edge, they unwrapped the whole gift. Jehan ran their fingers over the edge of the cover, it was made of a vegan leather that had been dyed the color of a pine tree. The lettering, which has been done in a matte like gold, read to be one of their favorite Shakespeare quotes. They flipped through, seeing that the paper, which was edged in a shiny gold, was almost designed for the poetry Jehan loved so much. Jehan smiled to themselves, knowing that, funnily enough, Parnasse’s gift had been Shakespeare themed. They wrapped their arms around Montparnasse, their arms radiating so much love, the words need not be said. Jehan kissed their boyfriend's cheek. They leaned back against the wall, the ear to ear smile having not left their face, their tousled ginger hair unmoving, “Open yours.”  
Montparnasse opened his, each piece in its own box. He opened the necklaces, watching as the silver caught the light of the Christmas tree. The engravement was painted black, but the edges of the letters did not fully reach it, causing it to look like an aging newspaper. Once Montparnasse looked at the words together, and realized what they said, he exhaled, his shoulders curving inwards, and the edges of his mouth curling up. He opened the second box, pulling the tiny sprig of holly out, and reaching over to tuck it behind Jehan’s ear. Montparnasse struggled with the paper for a moment, causing giggles to erupt from both of them. Montparnasse pulled the bracelets out, examining them in the light. They were almost perfectly matching the necklaces, which made them perfect for Montparnasse. They embraced once again, sharing a quick kiss, “Merry Christmas, I love you.”  
Jehan grinned, “I love you too, Merry Christmas.”


End file.
